Go Back
by flish23
Summary: Dark goes back. More on what happened to my other stories later.
1. Knock Knock

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The sound of knuckles on wood filled the house. Jack got up, annoyance flooding his body. Why was someone here at this time of night? Making his way down the stairs, he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea.

"Not now..It's important.." he whispered to himself. The spine-chilling sound of that fucking giggle was the only response he got before his vision faded to black.

 _Only pausing slightly, Anti continued down the stairs. The signature energy of Dark was waiting impatiently outside the front door and that fucking knocking was getting to him._

 _"I'm coming, you dickhead!"_

 _Reaching the door, he flung it open and Dark stumbled in. He glanced around nervously._

 _"You have to help me."_

 _Anti's usually grinning devilishly face twisted into one of confusion._

 _"Wha- Dark, the hell is going on?"_

 _"I have to go back. I have to. I..I've been so erratic with energy that's coming from nowhere this past week, and know I know..I, just.."_

 _"Calm down. Take some deep breaths."_

 _Dark shook his head quickly._

 _"Can't. I have to go back."_

 _"..Back? Back where? Where are you going?"_

 _Dark didn't answer the question, but instead said, "Do you have, a knife or something?"_

 _Anti laughed. "Me? Have a KNIFE? That's absurd!"_

 _However, Dark didn't get it. His hands slammed down on a table. Anti looked over, surprised._

 _"You don't fucking understand! No one understands! Why does no one understand.." he broke down in tears._

 _Anti walked over and hugged him._

 _"What do I need to do?"_

 _"I need to go back."_

 _"I know, I know. It's okay. How can I help?"_

 _"Send me back."_

 _"Where do you need to go?"_

 _"I need to go..go back. Back in time."_

 _"Okay. How far back do you need to go?"_

 _Dark counted on his fingers._

 _"21 years."_

 _"Okay, and what will you do?"_

 _"I'll..I'll stop it all."_

 _"Don't die. I can send you into a loop if you want."_

 _"Please."_

 _"Good luck."_

 _He focused his energy, stealing all of Jack's, and created the loop. Sending Dark into it took all of his energy and he fell to his knees, sensing the others crowding around to help. Not that it mattered; Jack was gone. If Jack died, so would they._


	2. The First Plan

**Like usual, shitty upload schedule is shitty. Ideas don't always come to me. And since I'm making the second chapter of this and (as of right now) not continuing the one where I tell you all why I removed my other multi-chapter stories, I'll put it here.**

 **If I force myself to write and make more content for you guys, I might not be happy with the outcome, or I might end up writing and not knowing where I'll go next. I didn't know what I'd do next in those, and I wasn't happy with them. But now I have different ideas. So, my new rules. If I don't upload in like a month, I'll probably have been writing elsewhere and I'll be able to simply copy and paste those ideas and chapters into here to give you guys something to read. Good? Okay, let's go.**

There was a kind of rush as air filled Dark's lungs. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins. If he focused, he could feel the electricity in his nerves that allowed him to move, to speak, to say whatever words he was saying.

But most importantly, he felt hungry.

Everyone was here. Mark made his way down the stairs and Dark, or Damien as he now needed to get used to being called, felt a huge amount of anger. His first proper emotion since he came back. How lovely.

Knowing the story now, knowing what would happen, he wanted to run. He wanted to leave this god damn house and live his life, but he knew that would probably cause a paradox - if Dark didn't exist to adjust his backstory, his backstory wouldn't be adjusted, so he'd exist, so he'd want to adjust his backstory.. He was taking a risk just by being here. And Celine - he'd forgotten about her. She knew things, and might notice. He just had to convince her not to tell anyone.

And so the nightmare began.

For the first couple hours or so, he actually managed to enjoy himself and keep his cool. It was difficult, but he managed.

* * *

The morning was difficult. The words he said - he hadn't realised it back then - were foreboding and hinted at something else. He didn't want any suspicion, but he couldn't change what he said. It was odd.

Dark could sense the energy of the house. The way Mark's soul followed people and watched them, to make sure that they did nothing wrong, so that they didn't mess up his plan, and surprisingly, Dark was staying calm. And, of course, oddly violated, but he could address that later. After doing the same thing over and over, he noticed patterns. Of course, knowing the story gave him some insight, but he had to follow a specific route that was planned out by Mark so that he didn't arouse suspicion, meaning that it was difficult to gather information such as the time of the arrival of Celine, the interactions between his friends, et cetera. He would've used his soul to go out of the body, leaving it on a kind of autopilot, but this would mean dodging Mark's soul and keeping on the lowdown so that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He tried this once, to memorise the passage of time. It would unveil a lot more if he knew times. So, when he went again, he knew the time of Mark's 'death'. He knew the time of Celine's arrival. He knew the time of everyone's arrival and deaths. Using his soul, he managed to gather more information about the others by taking control of their body and analysing their memories. He did uncover some odd secrets - perhaps he could blackmail them - but all in all, he got a good deal of knowledge out of the endeavour.

Starting again, he planned something new.


End file.
